<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star wars x reader HC's by GothDogge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082364">Star wars x reader HC's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothDogge/pseuds/GothDogge'>GothDogge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: Clone Wars: Gambit Series - Karen Miller, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clone Wars, F/M, Fanfiction, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) Spoilers, headcannons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28082364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothDogge/pseuds/GothDogge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons and prompts for our boys of the GAR and more!</p><p>Slow Updates but I try to update as much as possible</p><p>-All SFW-</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alpha-17/reader, Blitz (Star Wars)/Reader, Boil (Star Wars)/Reader, Boost (Star Wars)/Reader, CC-1010 | Fox/Reader, CC-2224 | Cody/Reader, CC-3636 | Wolffe/Reader, CC-4477| Thire/Reader, CC-5052 | Bly/Reader, CT-21-0408 | CT-1409 | Echo/Reader, CT-27-5555 | ARC-5555 | Fives/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, Clone Force 99 | Bad Batch &amp; Original Female Character(s), Colt (Star Wars)/Reader, Comet (Star Wars)/Reader, Crosshair (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader, Delta Squad | Boss/reader, Delta Squad | Fixer/reader, Delta Squad | Scorch/reader, Delta Squad | Sev/reader, Hound (Star Wars)/Reader, Hunter (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader, Sinker (Star Wars)/Reader, Walon Vau/Reader, Warthog (Star Wars)/Reader, Waxer (Star Wars)/Reader, Wrecker (Star Wars: The Bad Batch)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Star wars x reader HC's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Updates Will be Slow due to school &lt;&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Echo</strong>
</p><p>Gender neutral reader, kind of choose your own job? (nurse. medic, jedi, mechanic, etc.)</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>First interractions</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li> We all know Echo is the baby of the 501st</li>
<li>When he first sees you, hes in awe</li>
<li>At first, he only stares and if you make eye contact, he instantly turns away flustered</li>
<li>When he sees you work with other clones, and see how confident you are with your work he needed to know more about you</li>
<li>some days, when hes not off with the rest of the 501st, he hangs around and watches you work</li>
<li>You'll notice him hanging around, but he won't engage in conversation, yet.</li>
<li>To get him talking, you have to start it, if you ask about things !he likes, he'll stutter and start rambling</li>
<li>Hes so sweet</li>
<li>as he goes on about what he likes, he gains some confidence</li>
<li>When you get him talking <strong>he won't stop</strong> but you happily listen</li>
<li>After getting him to talk with you comftorably, he begins getting you Caf when he talks to you, watching you work and happily chatting about both of your favorite hobbies, animals, colors, etc.</li>
</ul><p> </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Dates</strong>
</p>
<ul>
<li>When he gets over the awkwardness of talking to you, he'll hint at wanting you to go with him to 79's</li>
<li>He's happy being with you at 79's but hes just so awkward and embarrased by his brothers teasing</li>
<li>He'll take every oppurtunity to hang out with you</li>
<li>Just want to watch a Holovid with some snacks? He's all over it!</li>
<li>He'll be the one to get you refills or/and more snacks</li>
<li>Offer to make him a homemade dinner and his eyes will instantly light up</li>
<li>
<strong>Let him help!</strong> he'll feel guilty if you do all the work</li>
<li>if hes not able to help make it, he will help after, he'll happily do dishes for you</li>
<li>believe it or not, this softy <em>loves </em>cheesy rom-coms</li>
<li>He'll also love cuddles while watching</li>
<li>run your hands through his hair, and he'll melt into the cuddles</li>
<li>He loves to hold you against him while he sleeps, he likes to listen/feel your heartbeat</li>
<li>If you don't have time to go out or hang around, Echo will happily help you with your job</li>
</ul>
<hr/><p>All in all Echo is 100% boyfrend material, he loves being helpful, all he wants are cuddles and some homemade food. This little cinnamon bun will love you whole heartedly, so be prepared to hang out with the 501st and be teased 24/7 by his brothers!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I will be adding another column of headcanons for Echo soon &lt;&lt;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>